


Men Don't Leave

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm well aware that I share some of your less desirable traits.  Hurting the people that love me is the first thing that comes to mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens.

“What's the matter?” Hotch asked when he got into the car.

“Nothing.” Megan couldn’t look at him as she pulled her seatbelt across her chest.

“That’s not true.”

“It’s true Aaron.”

“Since when do you feel the need to be deceptive with me?”

“Look, I just don’t want to talk about it OK?”

“Well that’s better than lying to me.”

“Will you just take me home? I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hotch was slightly taken aback by the anger in her voice. Megan had only been angry at him a few times in their relationship. It was normal to get angry; not that anything about his girlfriend was normal. He needed to know what was bothering her. He needed to know if it might lead to her cutting herself or strangling him. 

He needed to help. Hotch knew that he couldn’t force it out of her. That might cause Megan to shut down even more. Or she could break up with him just to get him to shut up. He wasn’t sure how to handle this. 

The problem had been evident for days and Hotch had just gotten up the nerve to say something. Getting shut down wasn’t what he expected. He and Megan always talked, even when it was hard. And they both had their share of hard things to express.

“I'm sorry I snapped.” She apologized.

“I know that something’s wrong. I promise not to push but I'm worried because I love you. I love you and I don’t want you holding back anything that might hurt you. If its going to take you some time to work through it in your mind before you talk to me, I get it. I really do Megs. Just know that you can talk to me about anything in the world. I'm always here.”

“Do you ever get sick of rescuing me?”

“I don’t rescue you…I just love you. You rescued me.”

“Oh please.” She rolled her eyes but also smiled some.

“You wanna go to my place or yours?” Hotch asked. He started the ignition and Def Leppard’s Greatest Hits came blasting out of the speakers. He turned down the music.

“Can we go to your place?”

“Sure.” he checked his rearview mirror before pulling out of the parking place. “Do you have much homework?”

“I'm not doing it tonight; I'm not in the mood. Don’t give me that look Aaron Hotchner.”

“I didn’t give you any look.”

“You did.” She nodded.

“I didn’t.”

“It'll be done before classes tomorrow.” Megan said. “I don’t have much. But I really just plan to lie on your bed and stare at you while you do yours.”

“You're not having a good day.”

“Not particularly, no. I’ll be OK.”

Hotch nodded and focused on driving home. It was drizzling, but that was November in DC. He knew that people suddenly acted as if they couldn’t drive, weren't used to the fact that they lived in a damn swamp. Getting into a traffic accident with an idiot wasn’t on his list of things to do today. So Hotch pushed the worrying about his girlfriend to the back of his mind and made the road his top priority. There would be time to talk at home. 

“Hey Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

He glanced at her and Megan managed a smile. It was sad, as they could sometimes be, but it was a smile. Loving him didn't suddenly make everything better for her but if it was a comfort then his job was done. Hotch reached out to rub her shoulder. It had been another long school day but it was over now. There was one more day to go before the weekend. He felt they had definitely earned it this week.

***

“I really didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Megan sat up in Hotch’s bed. She rubbed her eyes, drew her feet under her, and then took the bowl he offered her. “What is this?”

“Its beef stew.” He replied. “We had it for dinner tonight. I told Jason you were sleeping because you weren't feeling your best. I also asked him if you could stay over tonight and he said it was fine.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Is your mom in town?” 

“She is for a change. Not that she’s waiting at home to do mother-daughter stuff. Still, I should call to let her know. Did you finish your homework?”

“Yeah.” he sat down beside her on the bed. “I didn’t want to bother you since you conked out pretty much the second you laid down. Are you having trouble sleeping at night?”

“You're not going to give up are you?”

“No.” Hotch shook his head.

“Well this is good stew. It was never my favorite thing but I'm starving. I haven’t had much of an appetite the past few days either. I don't know why; this is so stupid.”

“What's so stupid?”

“It’s my dad.” Megan said. 

She didn’t want to say it, felt the bile rising in her throat as the words came out of her mouth. She didn’t have a father. She did once and didn’t anymore. But it was hard for Megan to believe that he ever loved her the way he abandoned her. If he didn’t love Melinda anymore, so be it. 

Shit happened and parents got divorced all the time. But he completely turned his back on her. He forgot he had a daughter. Then he remarried, had more kids, and treated them like gold. He did for now anyway. 

Men like Andrew Kane rarely changed. It was only a matter of time before this whore was replaced with another and his other kids knew exactly what she was going through. The idea that he might stay forever, be a loving husband and father, made Megan nauseous. She needed to stop thinking about it if she wanted to make it through this beef stew. The problem with that was just saying the word made her thing about it.

“What about him?” Hotch asked. “Is he alright?”

“How would I know?” Megan shrugged. “I haven’t talked to him in 6 years. OK that’s not true, but it’s been at least four. He even gave up trying after my 13th birthday.”

“Can I ask you something without it making you angry?”

“I guess.”

“Did you ever reach out to him?”

“I didn’t even know where he was, Aaron. I mean I know he lives in Fort Worth and I know what company he works for in Texas and I surely know how to reach his lawyer. But I don’t have any kind of contact information for the man who gave me one-half of my DNA. I don’t know his address or his phone number. That’s so fucked up.”

“So what about him has you so upset?”

“He called me the other night.” Megan said.

It shocked the hell out of her. She knew they had a conversation; remembered a lot of what he said. Her responses were a little more difficult to recall. If she would've known who was on the other line Megan wouldn’t even have answered the phone. 

It filled her with disgust that he knew how to reach her for all of these years and just didn’t. It wasn’t as if she and Melinda moved to Istanbul. They lived in the only place they could afford…the owned condo won in the divorce. That was about all Melinda got. She blew through the little settlement money like a sailor on shore leave.

“What did he say?”

“He's going to be in town for a few days starting this weekend and wants to see me. Why does he want to see me?”

“Maybe you have to show up and find out.”

“Fuck him.” Megan said.

“I agree. But he called for a reason Megs. I don’t know the man, at all, but it would stand to reason that it’s not guilt eating away at him after all these years.”

“You're right about that.”

“So what is it?” Hotch asked.

“I don’t know if I have the strength to do this.”

Admitting weakness was difficult for Megan. She knew she could trust Hotch but it still sucked. She’d been taking care of herself for so long, even right under her mother’s nose. And then she got used to her boyfriend being there to keep her from falling too far. 

He couldn’t do that this time. Megan didn’t know why but he just couldn’t. Hotch didn’t know the whole story and she would probably never tell him. He managed to love her, warts and all. She couldn’t risk that with anymore information.

“Well you surely won't do it alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm coming with you. If you want to see him then we’ll go…together. The parts you can't handle, I’ll pick up the slack. I just don’t think you should let this opportunity go. You’ve wanted to say things to him for years. This might be your chance.”

“I don’t want to say anything.” Megan shook her head. “I wish he never would've called and disturbed my life.”

“Did your mother have anything to say about it?” he asked.

“I didn’t tell her. The last thing I need is Melinda manipulating the situation. She’ll have me going in there begging for money as if we’re in the welfare line. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that sometimes we struggle.”

“I'm sure he already knows it.”

“What does he want, Aaron? After all these years what the hell does he want?”

“Only going to see him will give you the answer. Did he say when?”

“Sunday.” Megan replied. “He wants to have brunch at the Jefferson Hotel. I don't know if that’s where he's staying. I'm sure he doesn’t want me knowing that information.”

“We should go.”

“I need to think about it. I told him I would think about it and he told me to call him by Saturday afternoon.”

“So now you have a number.”

“It’s a local number so I know it’s not really his. Hell, he probably has a whore here.”

“Do you mean that literally?” Hotch asked.

“Yes. My father is very fond of high-priced whores. Every man has his fetish…that’s Andrew Kane’s. The younger and blonder, the better. It seems the older the men get the younger the girls get. Soon they’ll be my age.”

“That’s a pleasant thought.” The teenage boy turned up his nose.

“A part of me wants to hate them, the women you know. But it can be a glamorous life. If a woman wants to live a life she couldn’t any other way…its not as if I don’t understand that. Nothing about it is real though. You don’t leave your family for a fantasy. You get your jollies and go home.”

“I don’t believe in that kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing?”

“Sex for sale.”

“You’re really cute.” Megan smiled and again it was sad. “It’s big business, here and in Dallas. It’s big business everywhere.”

“You wouldn’t…”

“Can we not go there?” Megan looked at him.

“OK, sorry.” Hotch sighed. “I think we should go on Sunday. You deserve closure Megan.”

“Closure? I don’t think there's such a thing. We’ll have some awkward ass meeting and then I’ll struggle to get on with my life while he goes back to being happy. Maybe it'll be some kind of closure for him. I made it, so he doesn’t have to secretly think of himself as a deadbeat.”

“Don’t make this about him.”

“What's it about, Aaron?”

“We’ll just go on Sunday. Whatever happens we’re going to be there together and it'll be OK. Afterwards we’ll go out and buy something nice…anything you want.”

“Are you bribing me?” Megan asked.

“Nope, I'm being a good boyfriend.”

“You are you know.” She kissed his shoulder and leaned her head there. What would she do without him? It was both a valid and terrifying question. “Let’s just do it.”

“OK,” he nodded. “We will. It’s going to be OK.”

“I need to call Melinda.” Megan didn’t believe that but she was trying. She’d been trying for the past 6 years. “I doubt she's worried but she needs to know I'm not coming home.”

“You do that and I’ll take the bowl back downstairs. Was the stew OK?” Hotch took the dishes and got off the bed.

“It was fine; thanks.”

“I’ll be back.”

She watched Hotch walk out of the room before reaching for the phone. Megan was surprised not to hear Morgan’s voice on the line. She needed to get this over with; she just wanted to be with Hotch when he came back upstairs.

***

“I forgot about the valet.” Hotch said as he opened the passenger door for Megan. He held up the umbrella for her as he passed the keys to a guy in a vest. “I hope he’s not too expensive.”

“I bet he is.” Megan replied, slipping her hand in his. “It’s OK; we’ll pay for it. Can we just stand for a minute?”

Hotch almost said no, it was chilly outside, but he knew she needed to breathe. It was Sunday morning and they were at the Jefferson Hotel to meet Andrew Kane for brunch. Megan kept changing her mind up until the moment they got into the car. Her response about the valet was the first time she’d spoken since Hotch picked her up that morning. She hadn't even called him last night before she went to bed. 

He wanted to call, dialed six digits countless times, but never went through with it. There was enough guilt about that to last a lifetime. With one hand, the other held the umbrella, Hotch rubbed her back. Megan leaned on him, resting her forehead on his chest. She looked so beautiful today. 

She also looked sad but Hotch only told her how lovely she was. Megan was dressed in grey pinstripe flare slacks, a maroon ribbed v-neck sweater, and grey heels. Her blonde hair was up for one of the first times since Hotch met her. With elegant but understated makeup and jewelry, Megan looked to be in her 20s instead of just a teenage girl. 

Hotch dressed simply in black dress pants, shoes, and a white dress shirt. He didn’t even know if Andrew Kane was expecting them but the couple was going to do this together. Megan had struggled alone for too long. She was never going to have to do that again.

“Its cold out here…lets go in.”

Megan nodded and they walked inside of the hotel. She asked a concierge walking by for directions to The Greenhouse; he pointed the way.

“Thank you.”

Hotch noticed she was holding his hand tighter. He just held on; they were going to get through this. He couldn’t pretend to truly understand. If faced with the prospect of sitting across the table from his late father and trying to make conversation Hotch wasn’t sure he could do it. 

Megan was strong, brave, and he would stand beside her. He was nervous about meeting Andrew Kane too. They walked into the restaurant and over to the hostess table. The woman was on the phone so they waited until she hung up.

“Good afternoon, can I help you?”

“We’re here to meet Andrew Kane.” Hotch said.

She looked down at the paper on her podium, smiled, and handed two menus to the male server who’d just walked over.

“They're brunching with Mr. Kane.” She said.

“Of course; come right this way.”

The place wasn’t crowded but many tables were occupied. The atmosphere was quiet and elegant. Megan looked straight ahead but Hotch looked around at the people enjoying their meals. You probably didn’t eat here if you didn’t have money. Hotch knew the Jefferson Hotel was one of the swankiest in the nation’s capital. 

He wondered what all these people with money talked about. Was it politics or shopping? Did they discuss books and symphonies? Were their conversations empty; devoid of all intelligence and caring? Hotch had no idea and there was this little part of him almost desperate to find out. Another part didn’t want anything to do with it.

He thought he might have seen Andrew Kane before Megan did. The man stood as they approached the table. He was a little taller than Hotch; his hair brown mixed with grey. His suit looked expensive. There was nothing off the rack about this corporate raider.

“Mr. Kane, your guests have arrived.”

“Thank you.”

The server put the menus down and walked away. Megan looked after him for a moment before staring blankly at her father.

“I didn’t expect there to be two of you.” Andrew smiled. “I don’t remember having a son as well.”

“Don’t be silly Daddy; you don’t remember having a daughter either.” Megan replied.

Hotch almost made that meow noise Penelope made when someone said something vicious. But he just cleared his throat and smiled.

“Mr. Kane, I'm Aaron Hotchner. I'm Megan’s boyfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you Aaron.” Andrew shook his hand. Then he looked at his daughter. “Do you want to get the awkward hug out of the way?”

“I’ll just sit, thank you.”

Megan didn’t touch him. She and Hotch went over to the other side of the table where he held out her chair for her. Megan sat; so did Hotch and Andrew. When the server returned for drink orders, she ordered a mimosa. No one questioned it. Hotch wanted English breakfast tea and Andrew a refill on his coffee.

“Your mother loves mimosas.” Andrew said. “There used to be this breakfast nook in Fort Worth…”

“Why did you call me? What do you want?” Megan asked.

“You may hate this but you got the business thing from me.” Andrew said.

“I'm well aware that I share some of your less desirable traits. Hurting the people that love me is the first thing that comes to mind.”

“I'm never going to win a Father of the Year award.”

“You won't from me anyway.”

“I have no right to ask for your forgiveness…”

“Please don’t tell me that’s why you're here.” Megan closed the menu and finally looked at him. She had his eyes. They both had hazel eyes, hers browner than his but she definitely had her father’s eyes. She looked like him when she was angry; more like her mother when she smiled. 

It was why Megan had broken a few mirrors in her time when she was pissed. The last thing she wanted to see was that face. “Is it cancer, something inoperable? Or perhaps something more insidious…the kind of disease that takes it time making you its bitch.”

“You're much too beautiful of a young lady to use that kind of language.” Her father said.

Hotch thought he seemed unfazed to have his daughter saying horrible things to him. Of course Andrew Kane gobbled up little people and big corporations for lunch. He wasn’t the type to be fazed. If he were he couldn’t possibly sleep at night knowing what he did to Megan and Melinda.

“I'm perfectly healthy.”

“Oh darn.” Megan put on a picture perfect smile.

The drinks were served but everyone at the table asked for more time to think about brunch. The truth was Megan didn't have much of an appetite. Still, it wasn’t often she got a seat in the city’s more luxurious eateries. She wanted to take as much as she could and leave her father with the bill. Someday she and Aaron might eat here all the time, when success was old hat to them. Right now it was diners and buffets. Megan had a feeling when she looked back on it she would like those much better.

“I guess I should get right down to business.” Andrew said.

“Aaron, what do you think of the lobster eggs Benedict?” Megan asked as if he hadn't spoken.

“It sounds delicious.”

“Well what are you going to get; I want to share.”

“Feel free to have whatever you want, Aaron.” Andrew said. “No need to worry about the cost.”

“Thank you sir. Since I'm missing French toast Sunday I think I’ll have that. Should I order the side order of bacon or sausage?”

“I like sausage.” Megan actually smiled. “OK, will you share?”

When Hotch looked at her he couldn’t help but smile. For just a moment it seemed as if they were off somewhere, in one of their favorite eateries, without a care in the world. The feeling really did last for a moment. Andrew Kane interrupted it.

“What's French toast Sunday?” he asked.

“Oh, one day on the weekend my family always has breakfast together.” Hotch replied. “We either have French toast or pancakes…we vote on it.”

“That sounds nice.” Andrew smiled.

“I was going to say you missed out on that but oops, you went and got another family.”

“We should probably order.”

“I need to use the ladies room.” Megan stood.

“Are you alright?” Hotch asked. He stood up too.

“I'm fine.” She caressed his face; she couldn’t help it.

“Megs…” his voice was low but he really looked at her. He didn’t want to let her go alone. Hotch didn’t know what she was going to do.

“I promise I'm OK.” Her response was low as well. She didn’t want Andrew to hear them though he clearly could. “I just need a moment. Will you order my eggs Benedict for me?”

“Yes.” He nodded as she walked away. Hotch saw her talking to someone and assumed she was asking for directions.

“She might be making a break for the exit.” Andrew said as he sat back down.

“You don’t know anything about her…sir.”

“You called her Megs. I called her that when she was a baby.”

“Don’t tell her that. She’ll never want to hear it again. It’s a special name between the two of us.”

“My daughter is seventeen years old.” Andrew said. “How many special things do you have between the two of you?”

“With all due respect sir I don’t feel comfortable talking to you about my relationship with Megan. I know she wouldn’t feel comfortable with it.”

“Can you at least tell me how long you’ve been in this relationship?”

“One year.” Hotch rounded it off as he sipped his tea. 

He didn’t like the vibe he got from Andrew Kane. He seemed like the kind of man who got what he wanted from you and tossed you aside. That was the way he had to be in the shark-infested corporate world. Hotch surely wasn’t going to be a party to giving him any kind of information about Megan. He’d had a chance to be a father and blew it. 

“How does her mother feel about you?” Andrew asked.

“You're doing it again.”

“What's that son?”

“Expecting me to talk to you about Megan.”

“I was asking about Melinda.”

“We’re not going to talk about her either. I'm here to support Megan.”

“So that means you won't talk to me at all? You don’t know the whole story Aaron.”

“I'm sure.” he looked at his watch. Hotch wanted Megan to come back. He didn’t feel comfortable alone with Andrew and he was starting to worry about her. Soon she was walking back to the table. Just as she was so was the server.

“Have you had enough time to think about your brunch?” he asked.

“We certainly have.” Andrew nodded. “My daughter will order first.”

Megan rolled her eyes at being called that. Then she told the server what she was having.

***

Megan looked at the dress. She liked it but wasn’t sure it should be the “anything you want” choice. The 70s were back with a vengeance and she liked the fashion of the decade. The dress was blue with black squares with a wide pleather belt around the waist.

It was also a mini-dress, which she couldn’t get away with wearing to school but could for a date night with Hotch. The tag said $45. Maybe if she didn’t pick it today Megan could make it back when it was on sale. Merch was one of her favorite clothing stores so she was there a lot.

“This is in the Top 3.” She told Hotch as she moved on to a rack of sweaters.

“I said whatever you want and I meant it.”

“You might regret this.”

“Nah.” He shook his head and smiled.

Megan made it through the brunch with her father and he was proud of her. When she came out of the bathroom she was like a different girl. She still hated Andrew and there was contempt but she managed to stamp it down. She was almost cordial. She still didn’t want to talk much about herself, and surely not her mother, but answered a few questions. 

Andrew decided being quiet was better. It was just too late for this. Maybe Megan could get her closure without having to go Barbara Stanwyck on him. There was no way ever that Andrew was going to be able to be a part of her life. But it didn’t take long for Hotch to see that wasn’t what he was there for.

“ _This is for you.” Andrew handed Megan an envelope._

_“What is it?” she asked. She was sampling Hotch’s French toast and it was delicious. The Vermont maple syrup was awesome._

_“Open it.”_

_“I hope it’s not another birthday card. That was months ago.”_

_“Please open the envelope Megan.”_

_She looked at him. Andrew looked to be crawling out of his skin. He probably just wanted to get the hell out of there. She was sure he felt she would rush into his arms and ask what took him so long to come back to her._

_Andrew was used to being adored; at least respected and feared. Megan didn’t have time to be one of his minions. The faster she opened the envelope, the faster he would shut up. She handed it to Hotch._

_“Aaron, would you do the honors? I don’t want to get syrup all over it.”_

_“Oh sure.” he put the envelope in his lap. Before he opened it, he switched him and Megan’s plates back. The lobster eggs Benedict was OK but he didn’t want to finish it. She playfully pinched him. He put the envelope on the table and opened it with his finger. Then he pulled out the piece of paper. “Oh my…uh…wow…oh my God.”_

_“What?” Megan looked at him._

_Speechless, Hotch handed her the envelope and the paper. It was a cashier’s check for $600,000. In her hand Megan held more than a half a million dollars. She put the check back in the envelope and put it in her satchel purse._

_“Wow Daddy, going away is a lot more expensive than it used to be.”_

_“It’s rightfully your money.” Andrew said._

_“Just think how much easier it would've been if you'd have paid it to me monthly like you were supposed to. The judge finally nailed you, huh?”_

_“I had to pay a large fine for apparently being an asshole.”_

_“Bravo Judge Wallace. You could’ve had Ellen the harpy deliver this; you didn’t have to come.”_

_“I told you I'm in DC on business.” Andrew replied. “I thought hand delivery was better.”_

_“Don’t expect me to thank you. You probably could’ve done more.”_

_“I’m still legally obligated under the divorce decree to continue to pay for your education. I've never failed you on that.”_

_“Is this the part where I throw myself at your feet and thank you? You know, right before you ask me to go to state college.”_

_“Do you have any thoughts on universities?” Andrew asked. “I know you're a senior in high school now.”_

_“You'll know when you get the bill.” Megan pushed her plate aside. “I've lost my appetite.”_

_“Perhaps it’s because you’ve swallowed so much venom.”_

_Hotch looked at him when he said it. Aha, so that’s the real Andrew Kane. Not one muscle in his neutral face had changed but the teenager could see it in his eyes. He hated Megan. She was a drain on him, financially and emotionally. That was if he could even feel emotions._

_He wasn’t there to pay for her affections. He was there because a judge had had enough. Better to cut this ridiculous check than to have someone digging too hard into his financials. He was definitely worth tens of millions of dollars. It was possible, since Andrew was born to money that he was worth hundreds. Megan was never going to see a dime of that._

_“The sad part, Daddy, is that you force fed it to me when I was just a little girl.”_

_“Melinda made you bitter. I had nothing to do with that.”_

_“Alright, well,” Megan stood abruptly. “It’s been lovely to see you again. I hope you have a great time in DC, which you should because the escort industry is booming. Have a safe flight back to Fort Worth. Aaron, we’re leaving.”_

_“It was nice…” Hotch stood and tried to say goodbye to Andrew. He didn’t like him but he was raised right._

_“Take the money and run, huh?” Andrew wiped his mouth with a napkin. “You are just like your insipid mother. Watch your back, Aaron. The sex is good but the knife in your back is gonna hurt like hell. You seem like a good kid…run while you can.”_

_“You son of a bitch…” Hotch reached for him but Megan stopped him. She wasn’t going to let her father, with one meeting, change Hotch from the young man she knew he was. “You watch your mouth.”_

_“Lets just leave.”_

_“Goodbye, Megan.”_

_She didn’t bother to reply. She just held Hotch’s hand and they left the Jefferson Hotel. He gave the valet his car keys and they waited in the rain for him to come back. It was cold outside and they didn’t even have on coats. They were in the car. Hotch felt Megan shiver; he put his arm around her and pulled her close._

_“I'm sorry.”_

_“For what, losing your temper?” Megan asked. “It makes you human.”_

_“No, I'm sorry that piece of shit is your father.”_

_“Aaron Hotchner, such language is not that of a gentleman.”_

_“Megs…” he winced a bit when he said the name. No, Andrew Kane couldn’t have it…he couldn’t have anything that had to do with Megan ever again. He paid what the courts told him to pay. Hotch was sure they were never going to see him again. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too. Can we go and buy whatever I want now?”_

_“That sounds like a great idea._ ”

“So should I go for the sweater or the dress?” Megan asked, holding up both of the hangers. “Aaron? Hey, earth to Aaron.”

“What?”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, my mind just wandered. What were you asking?”

“Should I go for the dress or the sweater? If I get the sweater I can probably get those not quite leather boots over there. They’re so cute.”

The sweater was lavender with a dark purple v-neck, bottom hem, and sleeves. Hotch liked it but he liked the dress too. He knew Megan, she didn’t quite care which one he picked.

“I like the sweater and then you can get the boots too.” he said.

“I don’t want to break you Aaron; I mean financially.”

“You let me worry about money OK? You deserve this.”

“And I damn sure don’t have to worry about money anymore.” She patted her purse. “I'm going to see if they have my size. And I'm putting the dress back.”

Hotch watched her walk away seemingly as happy as a kid in a candy store. But he knew better. Even with over a half million dollars in her pocket and doing one of her favorite things, Megan was broken. She was shattered in a million pieces that wouldn’t be easily glued back together. This had been hard for her; and him as well. More so for her of course. 

He wanted to hold her tight in his arms until she was fused again, whole. He wanted to promise her that he would never leave; never make her feel as unloved as Andrew once did. As Andrew still did. But empty promises only made her upset. Hotch didn’t think they were empty, he knew they weren't, but Megan didn’t want to hear them. 

She wanted him to prove it with his actions. She wanted to know she could fall apart and he would be there. He would be there for the high times and the low times. He would laugh and cry and fight and love with her. That mattered more than that money ever would. It would keep her in shoes and take out and stuff until the Second Coming. 

But it wouldn’t make her happy. Hotch could make her happy. He didn’t want to overestimate his power…he didn’t want to rescue her. He just wanted to love her. He wanted to make the image of Andrew Kane, and her image of herself that was wrapped up in her father, go away. It seemed improbable to do on his own but nothing would stop him from trying.

***


End file.
